


Eye of the Ganma Prince

by ngeonger



Series: KR Ghost Finale Crackship/Rarepair Countdown [6]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M, Onari inside Alain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngeonger/pseuds/ngeonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alain's attempt to 'exorcise' Onari with a romance novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Ganma Prince

Caged against the wall by the prince, the monk had nowhere else to run. Master Alain loomed over him, pinning Onari not with his touch but with his steely gaze. Since when was Master Alain tall enough to loom over Onari anyway? Perhaps eating all that human food, mostly takoyaki and Onari’s cooking, had transformed him into a growing boy. 

Onari tried to rise to his full height, but found that his knees had turned to jelly. It was not that Alain had grown taller after all—it was Onari who could no longer stand tall within his presence. Onari gulped as Alain leaned closer, shortening the distance between them until their noses touched. 

“Onari, here’s how our future is going to be,” Alain said, his warm breath tickling Onari’s neck. “From tonight onwards, be prepared to leave the title ‘Holy Virgin Onari’ behind.” 

“T-That is impossible!” Onari stammered. “I have my vows to keep!” 

The monk tried to duck under Alain’s raised arms, only for Alain to bring his arms closer together, enclosing Onari further in his hold. 

“My love...will create your new world,” Alain said. 

He drew back his right hand to reach into the bottom of his green sweater and retrieved a single white rose. As Onari took the flower from him, he was about to inhale its fragrance when the petals unfurled to reveal a rotating eyeball. 

“ _UNACCEPTABLE_!”

It was Onari shouting his usual catchphrase, yet it resounded in Master Alain’s voice. As Onari inside Master Alain’s body woke up and bolted upright from the opened book he slept on, a pillow came flying over from the other side of the room. It was thrown as a sign of protest from Master Makoto, who was sharing the room with them. 

Onari sighed and moved Master Alain’s arms to hug the pillow to his chest. In his moment of weakness, Master Alain’s soul took over and forced him to start reading a romance novel which Akari left lying around. Why did Master Alain make him consume literature forbidden to him, a book which is filled with worldly desires? Perhaps he was inspired by what he had learnt about exorcisms in which priests freed possessed bodies by reading holy scripture to them. 

Since holy scripture was basically Onari’s bread and butter, Master Alain thus needed to feed him with more scandalous reading material. 

“Just a little while longer, Master Alain,” Onari inwardly apologized. “Your humble servant will return to his own body, once he has proved his worthiness…” 

Onari ought to make Master Alain’s body get some sleep, but there was still half of the romance novel left to read. He could always skip over the steamier parts. What was most important was finding out if that convent school teacher managed to reform the runaway prince in disguise...


End file.
